Sailor Moon Z: Twelve Senshi of the Western Zodiac
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Sky and Tyler are English exchange students who come to Tokyo to live with Usagi and Mamoru, except between them there is a secret. So, who are these Zodiac Senshi? And why is there uniform a perfect mixture of the Planets and Stars fuku? Please R
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

A/N (or Foreword): Quite a few years ago I wrote a story about the Zodiac warriors, a group of girls and a few boys who transformed magically into warriors. It was a rip-off of Sailor Moon, and the cool thing was that I made it the English version! So there is technically a prequel to this here fanfic (but it's now in my head), and if this is well received I will type it and post it up. To make sure this is clear; I know it's predictable, but it's just a bit of fun. I have decided that after discovering the inner Zodiac Senshi, the main character; Sky (known as Sora by her half-Japanese, half brother Hiro), goes on a school exchange trip that lasts for six months. Guess who her exchange is?! Yes, that's right, it's Usagi Tsukino! All of it will be written in English with a few Japanese words thrown in (I'll translate at the beginning of each chapter, don't worry) and I won't bother italic-ing when they speak in English or when they speak in Japanese. Let's assume that while they're in Japan it's Japanese and between the English characters it's... Well,... English.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only the plot and the 12 Zodiac Senshi and Kamen belong to me. All official Sailor Moon characters and/or Phrases belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi, who is one of my idols forevermore.

Konnichiwa: Hello (Good day literally)

Onii-chan: Big brother

Imouto: affectionate term for little sister

Sora: Sky

Hai: yes

Sailor Moon Z: 

The Twelve Senshi of the Western Zodiac

Sora: Konnichiwa, Tsukino-san!

Bunny: Hello, Sky. Please call me Usagi!

Sora: Ah! Sorry! ; I'm a little nervous. (You may call me Sora if you wish, my Onii-chan calls me that).

Bunny: Oh, I am nervous too! I am so happy to be talking to you though! So, what are your interests?

Sora: Well... I love to read comic books!

Bunny: Really?! ME TOO!

Sora: I like shopping as well.

Bunny: And food?

Sora: Of course! So, please, tell me more about yourself?

Bunny: Well, I have a boyfriend called Mamoru and I'm in love with him and in the future we're married!

Sora: ...

Bunny: ; I mean that we're engaged.

Sora: Oh! That makes a lot more sense! How old is he?

Bunny: Well, he's in University now. He's 19. You are 16 like me, aren't you?

Sora: Yes! But I don't have a boyfriend. Is your Mamoru receiving an exchange or is it just your school?

Bunny: No, it isn't just my school. My friend Rei-chan's school, T.A. Girls' Academy is taking part and a friend of mine (Meiou-sempai) Setsuna-chan is a part-time nurse at our school. She is taking an exchange called... Daniel I think.

Sora: He must be from the Boys' School.

Bunny: Oh, I forgot you went to an all Girls' School like Rei-chan does!

Sora: I can't wait to come over...

Chapter One

The Arrival

Sky nervously looked around for her exchange, she could remember briefly what the friendly girl looked like, but only briefly. Like a flashing memory that just slips away or like when you have a word on the tip of your tongue that refuses to not stick, so you just don't know. It's a very annoying feeling. Around her she was surrounded by boys and girls. Girls all from her own school and boys from the corresponding boys' school in her city back in England. It was the first time either school had partaken in a school exchange so far from home, especially one in Asia where the Language isn't just hard to speak, it's hard to read and write too. Japan. It was lovely here. Sky was excited. She was here in Tokyo about to meet a kind, funny girl whom she had much in common with. It was all thanks to Sky's half brother, actually. Without him there would have been no trip. Sky's father's first wife had been Japanese and with her he had had a son, they had given him two names; Harry and Hiro, so that he may chose which heritage he may find most comfortable. Unfortunately after a few years, when Hiro was still a small child, she had died, leaving the small child without a mother. Sky's father had easily found a new spouse and when Hiro was five Sky had been born. Hiro had always called her Sora. He didn't want her to feel left out, considering he himself had two names.

Sky examined the faces around her. Opposite was a mass of sailor-styled Japanese school uniforms, one she would no doubt be wearing soon. She smiled shyly as she caught people's eyes before looking back to the English student's nattering loudly. She caught the eye of a handsome, tall student from the Boys' school, he had dreamy green eyes and deep red hair. He saw Sky looking and smiled softly, a gentleness to his eyes. Sky smiled curtly, turning away and blushing. How embarrassing. She had been caught staring!

"Onii-chan!" Sky called out to one of the teachers. Hiro turned to his little sister and smiled fondly to her.

"What is it, Sora-chan?" he smiled, poking her nose fondly.

"When do we meet our exchanges?" Sky asked, stretching. "Oh! Wait! You never told me what it is you will be doing! Where will you stay?"

"Calm down Imouto!" he smiled, ruffling her hair, much to her annoyance. "Robert and I have rented an apartment nearby."

"Where is Robert-nii-chan?" Sky asked, distracted again.

"Sorting out paper work, you know how I fail at that!" Hiro laughed, but stopped promptly to accommodate the unimpressed look riddling his sister's pretty face.

"Gurudingu-san?" A light-haired girl inquired, an expectant look on her face as she approached Sky.

"Ah! You must me Sora-chan's exchange. Tsukino-kun, was it?" Hiro exclaimed and the girl smiled.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Tsukino-san!" Sky exclaimed, bowing politely.

"Please, do call me Usagi!" the Odango-haired girl giggled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to!" Sky laughed nervously.

"That is fine, Sora-chan... It is okay to call you that, isn't it?" Usagi smiled, her face looking like it would twitch with nerves at any moment.

"Of course. I must say I love your odango!" Sky grinned, admiring the neatness.

"Dumpling-head!" a male voice called from behind Sky. Slowly Sky turned to examine the origin of the voice.

Sky felt a crimson blush spread across her cheek bones as a tall, dark-haired young man approached them, a small silver earring in his left ear lobe. He was wearing a neat, regal looking Tux outfit, but without the jacket. What really made Sky blush was not even because of the raven-haired guy's handsomeness and attractiveness. It was the fact the following behind him was the same gorgeous redhead boy from the Boys' school as she had been staring at before.

'Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Usako," 'Mamo-chan' grinned, smiling down to her fondly, "Meet Toma Taila-san, he is my exchange."

"Tyler Thomas," the said male smiled, looking straight at Sky.

"My name is Sky Goulding," Sky smiled, flicking her dark-hair back.

"May I please call you Sora-chan?" 'Mamo-chan' asked politely, his arm held loosely around his girl.

"Hai!" Sky nodded, blushing slightly.

"This is Chiba Mamoru, my boyfriend!" Usagi giggled, looking up to him fondly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Chiba-sempai," Sky smiled, bowing her head to him.

"How did you find the flight, Sky?" Tyler inquired, causing Sky to blush with surprise. She took a moment to think, still caught off guard.

"Oh, yes. It was fine. I've been on worse!" Sky smiled, staring into his forest green eyes. "And you?"

"I was privileged enough to be sitting next to a beautiful girl with a talent for drawing!" he winked, causing Sky to blush. She didn't think anyone had seen her sketch book.

"Oh! Sora-chan you will have to show us that!" Usage exclaimed, tugging on a disgruntled Mamoru's arm from excitement.

"Maybe," Sky said softly, avoiding looking at Tyler if she could.

It was a little while before they were able to depart from the teachers. Robert had taken longer than expected to sort out paper work. He wasn't exactly fluent in Japanese. Usagi had taken Sky straight to her house so she could put her luggage somewhere before they set off towards Mamoru's apartment.

As they made their way to the apartment, Sky felt her stomach to be slightly jumpy. She was nervous too. She thought about why. She was fine with the Japanese language. She didn't feel nervous about the exchange. Mamoru did not intimidate her, even if he was in Uni. No. It was Tyler. He was just so incredibly handsome and gentle and he had such...captivating eyes. They reached the building and Usagi led them to the right door.


	2. Chapter 2: Switch

A/N: So, the way this will happen is as thus; I will write part of letters between the exchanges for the first few chapters and it will go under the main title but before the chapter title, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only the plot and the 12 Zodiac Senshi and Kamen belong to me. All official Sailor Moon characters and/or Phrases belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi, who is one of my idols forevermore. I do own Sailor Moon merchandise though...and they are my pride and joys!

Also, you might like to know, Sky was originally called Eloise and Tyler was called Shawn! Hiro (Sky's brother) was called Haru and I had another character called Hero! I much prefer it this way!

Oh yeah, in case it gets confusing (heh heh) Tyler Thomas is spelt Taila Toma when spoken by the Japanese characters. It's just the way it rolls.

Konnichiwa: Hello (good day literally)

Hiro-nii-chan: Big brother Hiro (affectionate)

Tokyo Purple: a real shade used to describe the shade of the prefecture of Tokyo flag

Sailor Moon Z:

The Twelve Senshi of the Western Zodiac

To Toma Taila,

Konnichiwa! I hope you are well. I received your previous letter rather quickly, but I am not complaining. So, I thought I'd tell you some facts about me.

I enjoy reading and my apartment is full of books.

I want to be a doctor one day.

My favourite subject is Physics.

My favourite sports are track and field events. I like running and discus.

I have a girlfriend, Usako (Usagi to you!), and I'm very much in love with her.

My parents are deceased, therefore I live alone.

I hope that is enough for now! I ask that you call me Mamoru both in letters and when we meet. About point number six. When I was six, in fact on my sixth birthday my parents died in a car accident. We don't talk about it, but I thought I owed it to you to know this.

Other than that I don't really know what to say, but thank you for your letter and the facts about you.

I can tell that we are going to get along very well.

Chiba Mamoru.

Chapter Two

Switch

Mamoru smiled as he threw the door to his apartment open, unfazed by Usagi's squeal as she swung her arms around him. He nodded them in, pushing Usagi away and telling her to take off her shoes, which Sky had already done. The apartment was lovely and boy were there a lot of books! Talk about a bookworm, there were so many! He led them into the living room where Tyler was relaxed into a sofa, holding a soft drink in his hand. Mamoru left to get drinks, followed by Usagi who was speaking with excitement and animated hand gestures.

"How are you, Sky-chan?" he asked, winking with deliberate cheek.

"I am as I was an hour or so ago," Sky smirked back, sitting down. "I'm a little... Overwhelmed..." she sighed, looking down at her hands. "How are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's all so different, is this your first time here?" he smiled, sipping from his can.

"Oh, no!" Sky laughed brightly. "My brother is half-Japanese. Although, this is my first time in Tokyo."

"Really?" Tyler asked, evidently surprised.

"Kyoto, Sapporo...and Osaka," Sky smiled, looking around the modern room.

"Wow...what are the geisha like in Kyoto?" there it was again, that cheeky wink.

"Stunning..." Sky smiled. "The makeup takes ages to take off... Hiro-nii-chan said that I looked like a gothic Vampyre come to lure men with a kimono!" Sky giggled lightly, looking at her hands.

"Sounds intriguing..." he smirked, leaning forward, but leaned back as Mamoru and Usagi came back with drinks and snacks.

"Would you two like to go see a film later?" Mamoru asked, relaxing onto a chair.

"I'm not fussed," Tyler smiled.

"I'd like that..." Sky grinned, taking the drink gratefully as Usagi played wife and served the refreshments.

"Sora-chan plays the guitar," Usagi smiled, "she said she'd teach me some!"

"Wow, that's cool," Tyler said, in shock at this information.

"Taila-kun plays drums in a band," Mamoru smiled.

"I used to be the singer in one but they chucked me..." Sky said bitterly, looking at her drink.

"Why?" asked Usagi, concerned it seemed.

"I fell out with the keyboardist..." Sky sighed, but smiled as she looked up. "They aren't doing as well now...I don't blame them. Their attitude sucks!" She laughed gently, catching Tyler's eye.

"Is that all you play or is there more?" Tyler asked, smiling playfully.

"Only piano..." Sky smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Cool," Tyler smiled, mentally noting to list her talents to her later when she started getting modest about musical and art skills.

Later that evening Mamoru had gentlemanly insisted that he escort the two young ladies back home as it was getting rather dark out. Usagi clung to his arm, but you could tell he was in fact loving every moment of the attention. Tyler had taken to putting a protective arm around Sky in the busy street as they walked back, he seemed to be giving any male (or woman) a very hostile look if they dared as much as look at Sky. She found this rather funny and found it especially funny when Mamoru decided to stop in at a cafe, to which all of its inhabitants got a glare from Tyler if they so much as looked in Sky's direction.

The rest of the evening was normal, with entertaining conversation. It ended outside of the Tsukino household where a heated debate took place.

"I want to pay for part of the evening! You can't pay for it all!" Tyler sighed and Sky nodded in agreement.

"I really would like to pay for my part too, Mamoru-senpai," Sky said gently, reaching for her purse.

"How about I pay for myself and Sora-chan, Mamo-kun?" Tyler said desperately, making Usagi giggle, but this went unnoticed.

There was a beep from Sky's bag and she rushed to pull out a black elegant phone like object. She gasped and bit her lower lip, hurrying to answer what appeared to be a text. The back had elegant swirls of purples on it, which intrigued Tyler greatly.

"Nii-chan needs me..." Sky said, beginning to walk away. "He says it's urgent. He also sent me a map, so I won't get lost... I'll explain later Usagi-chan!"

Sky broke into full speed. So, already she was having to get on duty. Her phone said that she was needed three blocks away. She slipped into the nearest alleyway and held her phone to her chest.

"Fire Light Sagittarius Switch!" she called out melodically, happy to let the silver light wash over her.

A black clad young woman stepped from the fading metallic light, a purple band across her forehead, long, purple-lace black boots.Her arms were covered up to the chest level with tight black gloves, a ribbon in purple hemming it. The corset was black, laced with the same Tokyo purple as all ribbons so far. The pleated skirt was short at the front yet slanted down to reach knee-length at the back in a rich red-violet colour, the same colour as the gem on the Tokyo purple bow at her cleavage. The red-violet colour covered the fabric over her chest and shoulders also.

She was the Senshi of the western Zodiac, Senshi Sagittarius.

The girl turned warrior looked to the phone clipped to her belt and her eyes widened, she needed to get there fast. She set of at a run, the red-violet of her heels clacking on the pavement as a smile crept onto her face. It felt so good to be back on the Senshi job again. Once you've had it once you don't feel complete again without it.

A/N: Please read and review and tell me what you're thinking, even if it's to say you liked the chapter and that's it. Also, please do me a favour and if you like it please do put the story onto Story Alert so that you'll know when I update :) Ah! I sound so desperate! Oh well:-P

xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Sailor Moon

A/N: No letters this chapter for obvious reasons! GAH! Anywho, yeah. I hope people are enjoying and please **review even if you hate it**. I say that because I want feedback. Good and Bad! M'kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only the plot and the 12 Zodiac Senshi and Kamen belong to me. All official Sailor Moon characters and/or Phrases belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. I do own some Sailor Moon comics and DVDs...ain't I cool?

Sailor Moon Z:

The Twelve Senshi of the Western Zodiac

Chapter Three

Meet Sailor Moon

As the Warrior Sagittarius turned to corner she stopped in her tracks. Had he really followed them there? Could that really be him? No. She decided, although she knew he had. After Spotting a man dressed in black she slipped around to him, hiding behind the large crates and whispering in a gentle voice to him. The man nodded to her and her face drained.

"How on earth did he know we'd be here?" she growled to him and he shook his head, sighing gently. His light red headband shook along with his head as his long sleeved arm came up to his face, trimmed with light red ribbon but white in colour, he rubbed his temple. "Aries! Answer me!"

"Keep your voice down!" the male hissed, his brown hair quivering as he raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to get caught?"

"No..." she sighed, leaning against him. He had a long slanting overskirt like thing that tied with the red ribbon at his waist. It showed considerable contrast to his black trousers. "What do we do?"

"We don't have the other signs...I didn't want to alert Cancer because he is at the temple. I know that for a fact. Virgo is with his exchange now...he never was good at subtlety and Leo is too busy flirting with his," Aries definitely seemed grumpy.

"And Scorpio?" Sagittarius sighed, pulling her leather-booted knees up tight.

"Probably dancing..." Aries pouted, causing Sagittarius to roll her eyes.

"So...we just sit here and watch stupid Hercules try to...I don't know obliterate Tokyo and then when we go back to England his power will have grown and he'll destroy London?!" Sagittarius spat, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Now would not be the time to fight, Sagittarius and Aries..." a shadow said behind then, and Sagittarius's heart jumped from her skin. If that was Hercules they were cornered. The figure knelt to reveal a young man dressed in a similar set of clothes to Aries, a dashing grin on his face.

"Gemini..." Sagittarius said breathily, blushing red, happy that the lighting was dim behind these crates.

"Sagittarius," he grinned, nodding to her. "So...he really is shadowing us..."

"Hercules?" grumbled Aries.

"It's come to my attention that he seems set on wherever we are. I wonder, do you think that Hercules is meant to target things that we can deal with to make it a fair fight from the start?" Gemini said, his yellow headband flashing in the dim light that crept through the crates. He put one hand on Sagittarius's shoulder, the black, yellow-trimmed glove short to his wrist. On his right arm he had a long black glove up to chest height, trimmed with the same yellow ribbon. The overskirt for him was much more becoming on a man. It was in the style of a penguin style tux tail. It echoed a similarity between Sagittarius's skirt.

"So, you came to Japan also?" Aries said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do believe that this is all destiny," he grinned back, his green eyes flashing with charm.

"One day you'll have to tell us who you are, Gemini..." Aries sighed, looking back out to Hercules who was busy inflicting a dark aura on an old building; a shop by the looks of it. "We'll stay here and record what we see..."

"In the name of the moon I will punish you!" beyond the monstrous form of Hercules a beautiful female figure silhouetted against the moon stood striking a pose. Behind her fanned out in a 'V' where other female figures. "I am Sailor Moon and I will not accept you spoiling this sweet little shop."

"Sailor _Moon_, eh?" Hercules laughed, summoning wolf-like shadows around him. "Pathetic!"

Sagittarius couldn't take it any longer. Whoever they were they didn't know who they were up against. With a sparkle of determination in her eyes she jumped over the crates, standing firmly on the top of them, smoke forming in her hand and on her back, quickly forming into a bow and quiver.

"So, the famous Senshi Sagittarius finally arrives, I knew you'd come my dear," he cackled, making Sagittarius growl, whipping an arrow from the quiver on her back. Aries's eyes widened and he pulled Gemini out with him. Gemini clicked his fingers, a quiver and bow flickering into his hands like a settling mirage.

"Oi! Ugly!" a fierce brunette called from behind Sailor Moon. "Supreme Thunder!" from her tiara an antenna burst up, soon followed by a ball of electricity which hit Hercules in the face, throwing him back. "Sailor Jupiter's my name!"

"Jupiter?" the creature froze, his eyes widening. "How dare you use the name of my father!"

"STOP!" Sagittarius called out, making the Sailor-costumed females look to her. "Hercules. We are your enemy. A simple constellation should not try to beat a planet."

"Simple? SIMPLE?!" Hercules raged, springing off the floor and kicking off into the air, sending his cackle echoing off the buildings as his wolves charged on Sagittarius.

"Oh shit," Sagittarius cursed loudly, closing her eyes for the impact. Arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted into the air.

"You think I'd let you get injured?" Gemini's voice said gently. "Take your arrow and poison him, my love."

_His love..._ She felt her heart nervously shudder as it beat faster against her ribs. She pulled her hand back to her cheek, aiming at the confused Hercules who had been deceived by an illusion that Gemini had planned.

"Poisonous Arrow!" she yelled, releasing the arrow and watching as it plummeted down to collide with Hercules's shoulder.

Hercules flickered before disappearing, taking the arrow with him. Gemini smiled, holding Sagittarius close as they were lowered to the ground. The fiery ram had done away with the wolves before returning to Aries and fading at the pat of recognition.

"That only leaves one thing..." Sagittarius whispered, turning to the Sailor girls.

"Who are you?" the leader, Sailor Moon asked, her blonde hair flowing in the evening breeze.

"We are Warriors of the constellations of The Universe, representative of zodiac star systems. I am the Warrior of Sagittarius, ninth and leader of the Senshi of the Western Zodiac, I am a positive sign, a Warrior of Fire...yet...I am ruled by the planet Jupiter," Sagittiarius nodded, throwing her bow up and ignoring the fascinating way it disintegrated into smoke which carried on upwards in typical smoke fashion.

"I am the Warrior of Gemini, the third Warrior of the western Zodiac, again I am a positive sign and I am a positive sign, a Warrior of Air...ruled by the planet Mercury," Gemini said fluently, his weapons flickering away as though an illusion.

"I am the Warrior Aries. I am the first Warrior of the Western Zodiac. I am also a positive sign, a Warrior of Fire, ruled by Mars," Aries said, nodding to them as he surveyed the female Senshi. "And yourselves?"

"I am Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice, I am also the Princess of the Moon Kingdom," the leader said, looking down at them still slightly suspicious.

"I am Sailor Mercury," a blue-haired girl smiled. "I am the Sailor Senshi of Ice."

"I am Sailor Mars," a beautiful raven-haired girl smiled. "I am the Sailor Senshi of Fire."

"Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Lightning or electricity!" the powerful brunette smiled, holding her head up high and proud.

"And I am Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love and Light! I'm second in command here!" the second blonde smiled, saluting to the two boys and girl.

"Are you the protectors of Tokyo?" Aries asked suspiciously.

"We are the protectors of our Princess and of Earth..." Sailor Mercury began.

"No," Aries interrupted. They had it all wrong. "Sagittarius I think it is important that we leave."

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called, yet Gemini had lifter Sagittarius while Aries ran and soon they were gone.

Gemini put Sagittarius down a few streets away and bowed to her playfully.

"You did well today, Princess-"

"I'm not a Princess, Gemini...I am the representative of a group of Stars, that's all," Sagittarius laughed, blushing.

"One day my little centaur," he whispered, lifting into the sky, "you will be my Princess. Count on it." with a look of wistful sorrow he flew away leaving a very befuddled Sagittarius on the ground.

"I will belong to no one," Sagittarius said forcefully once he was gone. The silver light flooded the Warrior and Sky appeared in her place. "Well, this is going to be a more than eventful Holiday, isn't it?"

Usagi handed Sky a mug of warm tea, happy the foreign girl had come back safely.

"How is your brother, Sora-chan?" Usagi smiled and Sky paused.

"He is fine! Well, he is now," Sky smiled, nervously anticipating her to press on.

"Good! Tomorrow is Saturday and so me and my friends have planned to go to an amusement park! That's okay, right?" Usagi asked, smiling at the English girl.

"Of course, that sounds good!" Sky smiled, happy that the subject of her brother had been dropped.

A/N: Silly Sky. Anyway, ah! I hope that was okay. I've never tried to replicate the Sailor Scout's personalities so this is challenging.

Please **review** for me :)

If you want to go to my deviantart art there will be some Sailor Moon fanart up there which will relate to my Sailor Moon Z series.

Okay! You'll meet the next Zodiacs soon! You will!

Hmm... That's all I gotta say!

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4: Arakawa Amusement Park

A/N: Another letter! Ah! Yay! So, this is chapter four which is the first part of the first outing, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, only the plot and the 12 Zodiac Senshi and Kamen belong to me. All official Sailor Moon characters and/or Phrases belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. I did actually get the Super S Volume 1 manga today KYAAAA!!!! It's so cute!!!! So, yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, got it?

Sukeban: delinquent girl or boss girl

Sempai: a respectable name for someone older than you, but if Makoto uses it you know she's referring to an upper-classman who broke her heart.

Kawaii: Cute/adorable

Sailor Moon Z:

The Twelve Senshi of the Western Zodiac

Dear Makoto,

It is so nice to be able to write to you finally. I did something bad. I lost the piece of paper with your details on in a cookery book! I'm such an idiot! Anyway, I'll shut up about that now. Wow, I saw your picture. You're absolutely stunning. I was so shocked by it. Shocked in a good way of course. How did you manage to get so beautiful? You're far more beautiful than _any_ of the girls I know.

Oh, who am I kidding, you don't want to know about my reaction to your picture! Well, anyway. I looked at your details and hobbies and all of that and you'll be glad to know that I'm a fanatical cook! I make cakes and vegetable dishes and I'm a master at making pies. I was hoping we could make lots of stuff when we're there, you know, teach each other how to make Japanese and English food, respectively.

My friend said that there's a name for you in japan; a Sukeban, I think it was. My friend also said that you seemed to be a nice-girl Sukeban. When I looked this up I was bombarded with the thought of a bad-girl. Makes you seem even more attractive!

Oh, I should stop going on about that! Shouldn't I? Well, anyway, I am so excited about meeting you! I also heard you did martial arts, I mean WOW! Seriously? We'll have to have a controlled fight when I'm over! I love martial arts!

So, I'll tell you a bit about me; I hate Physics lessons and I mean hate with a passion! I don't understand what's going on no matter how much my friend Nick tries to help me! My favourite class is Home economics, but you CANNOT tell anyone! I like gardening too! So relaxing, but don't tell anyone or my tough guy image is RUINED! I used to have a Horse, and strangely enough her name was Kino, like your last name! Coincidence? I think not. I think us meeting is fate. I was wondering, is it okay if I call you Mako-chan?

Lots of Love,

Lucas.

Chapter Four

Arakawa Amusement Park

Lucas smiled over at Makoto and bit down on his lip as he felt the urge to say something he knew he shouldn't. They had only know each other...less than twenty-four hours? He was falling fast for the tall, 'talented' beauty. He himself was tall, which was just as well, considering she was the only tall Japanese girl he'd really seen so far, and considering he was falling head over heels for her charm, it was just as well.

"What time are we meeting with your friends, Mako-chan?" Lucas smiled, flashing that trademark smile of his.

"We have plenty of time," Makoto blushed, buttering sandwiches to put in the packed lunch she was making for the outing.

"Alright," he grinned, coming over to her, looking over her shoulder, standing dangerously close. "So, Mako-chan," he liked the way her face flushed pinker when he said that, "do you need any help?"

"I don't think so...unless you want to...oh, I don't know. You can help by making a fruit salad," she smiled softly, blushing and looking down, unable to look into his handsome face.

"Yes, miss!" he grinned, saluting her goofily before opening the fridge.

_He's even more handsome than my sempai..._she thought, bringing the back of her hand to her blushing cheeks to calm the hot redness.

_I want so badly to kiss her...get a grip, Lucas, she'll just break your heart like the last one did_. Lucas let out a sigh without realising and Makoto looked up, concern in her eyes, but he was looking away, chopping up apples.

"Lucasu-chan?" Makoto asked, a devilish glint in his eyes.

_Chan?_ Lucas thought, bowing his head down low to hide the blush flickering across his face

"Yes, Mako-chan?" he said softly, looking up once the blush had departed his skin.

"Are you friends with Usagi-chan's exchange...Sukai or Sora or...I don't remember?" Makoto giggled, wrapping the sandwiches up.

"Sky Goulding? Has a half Japanese brother called Hiro?" Lucas asked, smiling with humour. "We're pretty close."

Makoto nodded, looking away. She had seemed okay until Lucas had said...his eyes widened in understanding and he cursed himself.

"We're like siblings," he said, trying to smile good-humouredly but appearing goofy as always.

"How do you know her?" Makoto smiled, seemingly relaxed now.

"We met a year ago maybe. We just kind of bumped into each other," Lucas smiled, placing the fruit in a plastic tub.

Alex yawned as he waited outside of Hikawa Shrine entrance, waiting patiently for Rei. Rei seemed like an absolutely lovely girl. If not slightly mad. She was attractive with gorgeous long ebony hair and slightly fiery eyes. She came out of the temple finally, dressed in an attractive red doll dress, black leggings, a black cardigan and red flip flops. The weather was pretty good after all.

"So, where was it we were going again?" Alex asked, walking along side Rei, examining her face with his blank expression.

"We are going to Arakawa Park, it is an amusement park," Rei said softly, her eyes set on the bus stop at the bottom of the hill.

"How much will this cost?" Alex asked, possibly slightly worried, causing Rei to shoot an odd look at him. "Sorry Hino-san, it's just I'm on a budget."

"Oh, I see, no problem. Considering this is our first outing, I'll pay today," she smiled softly, gesturing to the bus stop as the reached the main street pavement.

Ami smiled slightly nervously at Nick as they sat waiting on the bench by the ice cream stand. They had arrived early, but both teenagers had insisted that they could _not_ be late. That would not be good.

"The weather is good today," Nick said nervously, smiling softly at Ami.

"I was quite surprised myself actually!" Ami giggled. "You see considering recent patterns of weather today should really have rained."

"The sky seems clear enough now, you're right, however...I can't be so sure that it won't, so I have brought an umbrella with me!" Nick grinned, patting his bag. "You can never ever be sure when you might need one and as you've said the weather patterns do predict it!"

"I wonder why everyone's late!" Ami frowned, slightly put out.

"Well if it's Sky we're talking about it's no wonder she's late!" Nick laughed.

"Sora-kun? She's Usagi's exchange...oh...that explains everything!" Ami said, smiling gently.

"You have to teach me those moves, Kari-chan!" Minako exclaimed, her very light brown hair bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Don't doubt it!" Carrie grinned, tying Minako's red ribbon into her hair. "We'll be late if we don't hurry!"

"Oh no! Rei and Ami will kill me!" she exclaimed, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Both girls were wearing jeans and t-shirts, Carrie in a deep red and Minako in orange.

"They sound like slave-drivers!" Carrie laughed, picking up her own bag, which was green, of course.

"They are!" Minako laughed, rolling her eyes. "They're harsher on Usagi though...I kind of feel sorry for her, actually!" Minako linked arms with Carrie as she shouted goodbye to her mother and they made their way to the trains.

Sky was squished up against Tyler in the back seat who had put his arm around her for comfort. Excusing himself of course.

"No, it's okay, you're right in saying it is comfier!" Sky laughed gently, chewing down on her bottom lip as she distracted from the blush on her cheeks.

The car belonged to Mamoru who was doing the honour of giving them all a lift. His car was stunning. A shiny black sports car. An expensive one at that! Sky loved it. It reminded her of a sleek black cat so she told Mamoru this and he laughed attractively.

"A black cat? Why do you think I've called her Luna?" he grinned, causing Usagi to snap her gaze to him in surprise.

"Oh! Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed and he grinned, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to peck her on the cheek.

"Who's Luna?" Tyler whispered into Sky's ear and she smiled up at him.

"Usagi's cat. Stunning cat actually, she's black with a little bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon on her forehead," Sky smiled, looking back to Usagi who was looking at them weirdly. "What is it Usagi-chan?"

"Oh! Well...you two just look like you'd make a really good couple!" she giggled, turning back to look out of the window. Sky stiffened in Tyler's arm and he laughed gently.

"Well...I think my flaming hair compliments her beauty stunningly, don't you?" Tyler grinned mischievously.

Sky was blushing bright red by now, laughing nervously as Mamoru smirked knowingly and Usagi's eyes widened, one word in her mind: Kawaii!

"Shut up," Sky mumbled, frowning slightly through the embarrassment.

"No chance," Tyler whispered breathily, his lips brushing against her ear and rippling a shiver down Sky's spine as her heart beat faster. Tyler reminded her of someone, but who? "I need food!" he whined suddenly, breaking the moment.

"Well, you'll just have to wait, won't you?!" Sky spat and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wasn't talking to you!" he snarled, but still held her, almost protectively. Usagi shot Mamoru a worried look but he was smirking. He turned to his girlfriend and winked before mouthing; Remember how we fought?

"Well, I'm _so _sorry!" Sky exclaimed back sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she looked out of the window. Mamoru announced they had arrived and him and Usagi rushed out of the car, possibly eager to get away from the hostility within.

"Sky...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that!" Tyler said softly, nuzzling his face into her neck, too ashamed to show her his face.

"I'm sorry for starting it," Sky said slightly coldly, pulling away as she clamboured out of the seat.

"Oh Princess," he whispered, looking out after her, "just let me be your Prince."

Usagi and Mamoru had run off to the Ferris wheel it seemed, leaving Tyler to have to deal with the slightly moody Sky. Rei had been bored until Nick had started to talk to her and had even started to blush, they'd decided to go get drinks. That left Alex, who seemed rather moody to talk to Minako, Ami, and Carrie.

"Ally!" Sky exclaimed, jumping on Alex's back who only replied with a grunt. "No kiss for your friend?" she pouted, receiving a kiss on the cheek, a slight smile playing across Alex's face. "How's the Miko?"

"Hino-san seems lovely..." he muttered, aware everyone was looking, even aware that Tyler was giving him evils, probably because Sky and him looked like a couple. She was hanging off of him after all.

"You're still on family name terms?" Minako asked, wagging a finger in disapproval.

"She doesn't seem bothered..." Alex grumbled, pulling Sky off his back and onto his lap as he placed himself onto a bench.

"What's up?" Lucas asked, bounding into view with a giggling Makoto behind him.

"Hello there you two! And where have you been?" Minako said, her eyes shimmering with a plan.

"Well, it all started..." she trailed off at the sound of an aeroplane overhead, her face paling. Almost instinctively Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest where she buried her head, eyes closed.

Sky was shocked to say the least. The Lucas she knew never acted towards girls like this. Never. He was stroking her hair to calm her down and soon when the plane could no longer be heard she pulled away from him, and his face fell as she almost pushed away.

"Oh my!" Carrie said, pointing to the distance. "That look interesting, come alone Mina-chan!" she exclaimed, also grabbing Alex's hand causing Sky to fly off his lap, promptly caught by Tyler, but she pushed him away stating that she didn't need his help. Ami smiled kindly to Sky and began to talk to her politely, followed behind by a rather grumpy Tyler as they walked off.

"What was that about Mako-chan?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Oh, it was nothing!" she laughed nervously in reply, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, he pulled her to the bench, sitting close to her, his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"You can tell me Mako-chan...I mean it was destiny that we meet, right?" Lucas said, lifting her chin up with his other hand to look into her eyes.

"I don't like planes...they make me uneasy," she sighed, biting her lower lip as though she thought he might accuse her of being crazy.

"How come?" his concern turned to worry. How could such a strong girl suddenly seem so weak?

"My parents...in a plane-crash..." her words dissolved into sobs, breaking eye contact she looked down, shudders overcoming her shoulders.

"Oh...don't cry," he whispered, pulling her to him, her face falling into his chest.

"I've...never told anyone...before," her cracked voice gasped between sobs and he simply whispered gently into her ear, telling her everything was going to be fine.

"That was really weird," Ami observed, leaning against a tree in the shade.

"I know! I've never seen her act that way before!" Minako said, worry filling her face.

"She'll be fine if she's with Lucas!" Sky exclaimed, still seemingly stuck to Alex who was avoiding Tyler's glare.

"He seems nice," Ami nodded, smiling gently.

"Who's up for the roller-coaster?" Carrie grinned devilishly, causing Sky to step back. Tyler didn't fail to notice this.

"How about we all go on it then?" Minako said enthusiastically, forgetting about Makoto is seemed.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait here," Sky said is a weak voice, which made Tyler stop as he walked.

"Actually, considering it's four in a carriage, you guys go ahead!" Tyler smiled and Ami smiled knowingly as the glimmer in Minako's eyes sparkled more.

"You guys wait here for us!" Carrie grinned, running off with the others.

"So, what was the real reason for not going?" Tyler asked as Sky sat down onto the grass.

She didn't say anything but leant onto his arm slightly as he sat next to her under the shade of the tree.

"Heights terrify me," she whispered after moments of silence.

"Alright, that's fine with me," he smiled back. But really what he was saying was; I'll give up the chance to soar just so you'll have company on the ground.

A/N: Dude, cheesy ending or what, but! Never fear! This is going to be continued into one more chapter about the amusement park. And don't worry it won't normally take 5 chapters to explain 2 days! This is just to ease it all in! AH! At lease _I_ know what I'm on about!

Xxxx

Please **review**


End file.
